Thundercats the princess that would change Thundera and everything
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: The sequel to Liosella the lovely lioness of Lion-o's heart.


chapter 1

Lion-o and Liosella were very happy together. They were husband and wife now. This was a wonderful time. Things were running smoothly on Third earth. There many sights and sounds. Lion-o loved his wife dearly and loved it when they would spend time together.

They began talking about starting a family. So that night Lion-o and Liosella were going to make love. They got ready and then laid down together. Liosella felt so content against Lion-o's chest.

A few weeks later. Liosella was reading a book and then felt sick. Lion-o was worried about her. Pumyra took a look. "Congratulations Liosella you're pregnant," she said.

"This is wonderful Lion-o," Liosella said.

"It is," Lion-o said.

The other Thundercats heard the good news. "An heir to the Thundercats!" Wilykit said.

"Yeah," Wilykat said.

"Yes this is great," Panthro said.

"I thought in the other part of my vision I saw you two looking over a baby's crib." Cheetara said.

Lion-o and Liosella were very happy. The news of the future heir spread across third earth quickly. There was going to be a royal Thundercat baby. That made everybody excited. Especially since the Thundercats would be returning to Thundera in a week.

The baby would be born on Thundera. The Third earthers brought gifts for the baby.

"Thank you all of you," Lion-o said.

Jaga came to Lion-o. "Jaga," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o two you and your wife the first white lion Thunderian will be born this will be a specail cub born, very specail indeed," Jaga said.

"I understand Jaga," Lion-o said.

Once arriving on New Thundera things got a little crazy but finally the dust settled and new cat's lair was all set up. Now Panthro, and Bengali were helping Lion-o get the nursery ready. Even though the birth was eight and half months away.

Lion-o was there for Liosella when she got morning sick. She was vomiting and he was holding her hair back. She hated morning sickness and headaches and being tired all the time. Liosella often lost her temper and got angry with Lion-o. Blaming him because she was pregnant. Lion-o just sighed and tried to help her through it.

Finally she was four months pregnant. Lion-o heard her shriek. "I wonder what is wrong now," Lion-o said. "Liosella are you alright?" he asked coming in the room.

"Sorry, for scaring you and do you mind if I get dressed now?" she asked.

"Sure go ahead and get dressed." he said.

"Well it might be kind of difficult." she said.

"Why would it be difficult?" Lion-o said.

"This," she said showing him her clothes. The clothes were torn.

"Whoa, good grief again? Wow you sure are getting big fast," he said.

"I can't believe you just said that, you try having morning sickness, back aches, leg aches, head aches, tiredness, mood swings, going to bathroom constantly and having a baby bump you know I can't help it!" she said.

"Sorry, here I got some more clothes for you," he said.

"Thanks how do I look?" she asked.

"Lovely," he said.

"I don't blame you for the comment earlier this little one is growing fast and I am starting to feel the little flutters." she said.

"I hear Pumyra is coming she wants to check on you even though we said the doctor we found is doing fine," he said.

"Yes she just wants to make sure her friends are doing fine," she said.

Pumyra came over and checked Liosella.

"You are doing fine that is good," Pumyra said.

Liosella was having craving often. "Lion-o can you get me a slice of pie?" she asked.

"Of course dear," he said.

It often drove Lion-o crazy especially when she woke him up in the middle of the night. But he knew she couldn't help it. Soon she was eight months pregnant. Lion-o was doing some work helping the refugees when she came over to see him. "Liosella you should be resting," he said.

"I'm fine, I'm not helpless just pregnant," she said.

"I know I'm just worried," Lion-o said.

"I know I'll be fine," she said.

Now she was nine months pregnant and waiting for that specail moment.

Up next the birth!


End file.
